


hope in the chambers of our hearts

by toffii



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (again only referred to not described), (not described just referred to), Also um, Angst, Attempted Suicide, Blood Loss, Hinata Hajime Swears, Hurt/Comfort, Like huge spoilers, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, i think, id still advise you to watch out, komaeda is very not okay but in a canon way, mentions of tsumiki mikan, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffii/pseuds/toffii
Summary: The cabin was silent as Hinata tied the bandage around Nagito’s arm, sometimes reaching over to grab a swab and wipe away some residual blood. Nagito felt whoozier than he’d ever been, and would have liked nothing better than to lie back on the bed (even if it was Hinata’s, not his own) and sleep for a long, long time, but he stayed sitting up so Hinata could tie his arm.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 185





	hope in the chambers of our hearts

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this has BIG spoilers for all of SDR2, so i don't recommend reading if you haven't finished! (im not your parent though, do whatever you like.) similarly please read the tags on this. it's not a light hearted fic. 
> 
> this has been sitting in my notes app for forever and then i decided "hey, fuck it. everyone else suffer with me."

The cabin was silent as Hinata tied the bandage around Nagito’s arm, sometimes reaching over to grab a swab and wipe away some residual blood. Nagito felt whoozier than he’d ever been, and would have liked nothing better than to lie back on the bed (even if it was Hinata’s, not his own) and sleep for a long, long time, but he stayed sitting up so Hinata could tie his arm. He was ashamed he’d failed. Now he was even worse than before…a burden and a liar. Luckily no one had interrogated him yet; Nanami had forcefully insisted they give him time to rest before morning.

“Gh…”

Nagito frowned and turned his head blearily towards the sound. Hinata was…shaking…?

Yes, his hands were definitely trembling. His jaw was set, but his eyes were shiny, and he was fumbling with the bandage.

“Hinata-kun..?”

“Why did you fucking do it?”

Nagito tensed. Hinata’s tone was steely, but tears started to roll down his face.

“You – you were going to kill yourself. In the warehouse. Weren’t you?”

His eyes widened, but his silence was a good enough answer.

“I can’t – you did all of this, too,” Hinata waved at the wounds he was patching up. “I know you did.” He took a shaky breath. “I know Nanami said not to question you, since you’re probably still out of it, but – I was so close to _losing_ you.

“I – we can’t lose someone else. Not after everything that’s happened on this _goddamn_ island. Were you really that willing to throw it away? Everything we’ve fought for? Hope?”

Nagito swallowed, head hurting. The ever-stoic Hinata was crying. Over worthless trash like him.

A dark memory flashed through him. It was only because he didn’t know what Nagito did. If he knew…if he knew what they’d done, the entire class…he wouldn’t say these things. To Nagito, least of all. He turned his head away.

“Komaeda…”

A soft hand cupped his cheek. Nagito’s breath stilled, and he felt tears in his eyes. He didn’t turn to meet Hinata’s expression. If he looked at him, his resolve to do what needed to be done would break.

It was too important.

Hinata made a small angry noise, and drew his hand away, wiping his eyes. “Tomorrow we’re going to find something for the blood loss. Tsumiki – Tsumiki may have left a list behind when we were all first investigating that island.” Nagito kept staring out of the window, watching the decorative bushes wave in the breeze.

Tsumiki had been one of them too. And she’d remembered the things they’d all done – that was her Despair Disease. She’d killed two people because of it.

“You’re sleeping here tonight. I don’t trust you not to try and run off.” The bite in his voice cut through the cold air in the room. Nagito almost flinched.

Instead, he nodded slowly, and heard Hinata turn away. He fussed around the room and Nagito watched him pack up the first aid kit and put it away in the small bathroom. Hinata’s room was bare. He obviously must have only used it to sleep in, but Nagito found the lack of homeliness strange, even in his blurry state. Had Hinata always been that hopeful that they’d find a way to leave that he’d never bothered to decorate? Was he just not a sentimental person?

Nagito sighed. His head felt slurred, and his pulse was louder than usual, and he felt freezing and too hot at the same time – he couldn’t remember lying down, but here he was, now. The pillow was soft and smelled different to his own – god, everything was just so _confusing_...

Hinata was at his bedside again, reaching for one of the pillows, setting up a small space on the floor to sleep. Before he even knew what he was doing, Nagito had grabbed his hand. Hinata let out a surprised noise.

“I don’t…trust myself either.” _No, no, no! He was being weak! If he really wanted true hope, he’d do the right thing and kill himself – walk out the door and find somewhere to drown or fall. Get it done. Maybe they’d think the killer had failed last time and come back to try again tonight. And…and they’d all die._

_Hajime would die._

“Please stay with me.”

A short pause followed, filled with the sound of his own pulse. It was louder, faster than usual. Another side effect of the blood loss?

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Hajime returned the pillow, and Nagito closed his eyes. He tried to concentrate on the other boy’s regular breathing across from him, and he felt a mass of warmth as he presumably settled down next to him. He felt too hot again, but his neck was cold, and he was still whoozy – he hated it, feeling like he was floating halfway between life and death. He made a small, pitiful noise, and felt a touch on his arm.

“Hey, you’re okay. Sleep for now. You need it.”

Nagito sniffled and nodded, though the motion felt weak. Hajime’s warmth combined with his physical and mental exhaustion meant his consciousness drifted quickly, and he was asleep in the space between two heartbeats.

* * *

Hajime stroked the boy’s hair slowly, and he drew his hand away as he heard his breathing even out. He frowned and watched Komaeda. He looked even paler than usual, and his skin felt clammy and uncomfortable. He wondered if opening the window would help or if he needed to sweat out some fever – it would be so much easier if Tsumiki was still here like she’d helped with the Despair Disease, if all Hinata had to do was carry Komaeda to a hospital bed and everything would be alright, but…

…but it wasn’t.

 _God, Komaeda._ He was pissed off, maybe more angry than he'd ever been because Komaeda was so _stupid_ and so smart and so _dangerous_ , definitely, but -

_We’re lucky we found you._

_I’m lucky I found you._

**Author's Note:**

> \- whoomph.
> 
> the shift from komaeda calling him hinata to hajime was purposeful, dont worry. i might be stupid, but [bottom text]
> 
> comments and kudos make me really happy plus i love talking to people about komahina any time. thank u
> 
> (oh, also, i mighhhhhhhttt be writing a longer, happy komahina au? again something that's been in my notes forever and im really fond of. we'll see. it's just me versus the executive dysfunction)
> 
> if you find any grammar/spelling errors/whatever, please feel free to correct me. ive been staring at this too long already


End file.
